


Werewolf Wade

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: The story of how Peter found out that his best friend Wade is a werewolf and also feels the same way about Peter.Probably not my best but the plot bunnies wouldn't stooppp.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Werewolf Wade

Peter hated running. It wasn't that he wasn't athletic because he was. He could swing from bar to bar during his gymnastics practices all day and not even be winded. Running, though? Peter didn't like it. Not one bit. He certainly didn't like doing it when the sun wasn't even up and the few houses around where he lived were still dark. 

Stopping for a quick breather, he gasped for breath, tucking his head between his knees. Mouth open, with heavy pants escaping,he coughed. With a groan, he straightened up, resting his hands on his hips. 

A twig snapped a few yards away from him. The hair on the back of his neck rose up, causing gooseflesh to rise against his exposed skin. He jumped and let out a yelp when a loud growl came from a small grove of bushes, directly to his left. Turning, he saw two glowing amber eyes staring back at him through the darkness.

Scared out of his mind, Peter ran. His legs pumping harder and carrying him faster than ever before. He could hear the thing gaining on him. It growled loudly again and before Perter knew what was happening, a claw snagged the hood of his sweatshirt, causing him to fall backwards on the small hiking trail. 

A heavy body landed on his and an insistent wet nose buried itself against the hollow of his throat. Peter gasped and began to struggle away. At the action, the wolf growled again, pulling back and baring its enormous teeth. 

Now, Peter knew that werewolves existed. Werewolves had been out and proud for a few years, after all. But, Peter never expected to run into one, let alone be held down on the ground against his will with a wet, cold nose, buried into his neck. 

Thinking back to all the shitty werewolf movies he'd watched with his best friend in the basement of Wade's house, he turned his neck. In the movies, the person who did it was always, usually, let go with little harm. At Peter's submissive action, the werewolf (who Peter realized was very humanoid looking) let out what sounded like a very happy whine. 

Sharp teeth dug into the skin of Peter's neck, causing him to yell out in pain. Pushing the massive body on top of him with all the strength his frightened body could muster, he managed to wiggle out from beneath the werewolf. Rubbing at his neck, he let out a hiss as fingers met an open wound. The sound of the werewolf approaching had Peter scrambling back to keep the distance between them. 

The werewolf walked on two feet, so at least one thing had been correct in those shitty movies. Peter really wished that Wade was there with him. Wade always protected him. The wolf fell to its knees, a clawed hand reached out towards him, just as the sun began to rise. 

With a pained sound, much too human sounding, the werewold began to shift. Peter started in wide eyed amazement and horror as he saw all the bones break and reform again. The pained sounds from the werewolf didn't stop until a vaguely familiar body began to form. In fact, the werewolf was starting to look a lot like…

"Oh, my god!" Peter gasped. "Wade?!" 

With a grunt, a dirty and very, hem, naked Wade raised his head. He took in Peter with bleary hazel eyes, not quite understanding what was happening. 

"Petey?" Wade muttered, struggling into an upward position. "What are you doing in the woods?" 

"What am I doing?" Peter asked, frantic. "What are you doing? You're a werewolf?" Reaching a hand up to his neck, he yelled, "you're a werewolf and you bit me!"

With a frantic look in his eyes, Wade rushed over to Peter. Tipping his neck to the side to look at his bite, Wade let out a slew of curse words.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered as he face planted into Peter's shoulder. "Why'd you have to go running in the woods?"

Feeling chastised, Peter shoved him away. "You're mad at me right now?" He asked, voice high pitched and squeaky, "seriously, Wade? I just found out that my best friend since childhood is a fucking werewolf and you're gonna get on me about running? You fucking bit me!"

"And I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't have been running in the woods in the dark after a full moon!" Wade yelled back at him, his handsome face marred with frustration. 

They glared at each other for a few moments until Wade sighed and looked back at Peter's bite. Cursing again, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to." He hid his face in his huge, dirty hands.

"Am I gonna turn into a werewolf now?" Peter asked, serious as ever. His voice scratching from fear. 

Wade stared at him with a flat look and one perfect eyebrow arched. "Seriously, Pete?" 

"What?" He asked, offended at his best friend's look. "It happens in the movies!" He defended himself. At Wade's unimpressed look, he rolled his eyes. "Then what," he waved at the bite, "does it mean?"

Stammering and adorably flushed, Wade muttered something under his breath, too low for Peter to hear. 

"What, Wade?"

"Itsbasicallyaweddingring," his best friend mumbled, hiding behind his hands. 

Peter's stomach swooped at the confession. Reaching up, he laid his hand against the mark, brushing it almost reverently. Clearing his throat, Peter stood up from the ground. Taking off his stained sweatshirt, he dropped it onto Wade's lap. He shivered at the biting morning air that met his bare arms.

"Put that on," Peter said quietly and at Wade's confused look, he rolled his eyes. "We are going to finish this conversation back at my place because I need coffee and you need to explain. Like, yesterday." 

Jumping hurriedly to his feet, Wade tied Peter's sweatshirt around his waist. Effectively covering the goods but leaving his ass embarrassingly exposed. Clearing his throat, Wade awkwardly waved his hand.

"After you," he said. Peter rolled his eyes but began walking. 

"It's a good thing I don't really have a lot of neighbors," he mumbled to himself. 

It was a quiet walk back to Peter's house. Both of them too lost in thought to say much of anything. Peter didn't like how small Wade looked any time he dared to take a look back at him. He was hugging himself like he was cold. But Peter knew that Wade never got cold which should have been a big hint. 

After Wade was dressed, and Peter had patched up his new mark, the two sat in Peter's small kitchen. Clearing his throat, Peter pushed a piping hot cup towards his best friend. Wade gave a small, forced smile of thanks. Taking a sip, he cleared his throat. Scratching at the back of his neck, he let out a blustering sigh. 

"Soooo," Wade began only for Peter to cut him off. 

"Are we wolf married?" He blurted out. 

Wade blushed brightly and ducked his head away, not answering. 

"What does it mean, Wade?" He pushed his best friend to answer. 

"It doesn't have to mean anything to you," Wade answered, voice quiet and a bit sad.

"But what does it mean to you?"

Groaning, Wade rubbed a hand down his face. Taking a deep breath, he said, "wolves mate for life, Peter. My wolf…" he coughed, "my wolf, um, wanted you to be its mate. We, uh, we both do." 

"Okay," Peter said, voice neutral as he turned his back on Wade to fill up his own mug.

"Okay?" Peter smiled at the surprise in Wade's voice. "What do you mean 'okay'?!"

With a happy laugh, Peter turned back to his best friend. "I mean, okay, Wade. We're wolf married now. It's fine." He touched the mark, and smiled wide.

"How is any of this fine, Pete? You can still walk away from this!" Wade yelled, eyes frantic. "You don't have to do this just because my wolf fucked up and got us tied to you!"

Taking a deep breath, Peter stood in front of Wade. Bringing a hand to his face, Peter cupped Wade's cheek and melted when Wade leaned into the contact right away. 

"I don't want to walk away, Wade," he murmured, both hands cupping Wade's face. "Would I have liked for you to have taken me out to dinner first? Sure. Or for you to have told me about all this before? Absolutely. But it happened like this. I have wanted you for a long time, Wade," Peter admitted. "No way am I giving you up now that I know you want me too."

"Wanted you for so long, baby boy," Wade whispered. "Since we were kids and you punched that dick Flash for stomping on the spider." 

"Well now you got me," Peter grinned widely and feeling like a little shit, he scratched behind Wade's ear. "Who's a good boy! Wade's a good boy!" 

Shoving a laughing Peter back, Wade muttered with a soft grin, "you're such a dick."

Leaning in, Peter whispered, smile still wide, "no take backs."

Wade let their smiles meet, "Deal."


End file.
